Daggers
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: As a desperate attempt to save the life of his best friend, Scott bites Stiles. His body accepts the bite and within minutes he is transformed into the wolf he never wanted to be. He learned to accept it and now he and Scott are stronger than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

_As a desperate attempt to save the life of his best friend, Scott bites Stiles. His body accepts the bite and within minutes he is transformed into the wolf he never wanted to be. He learned to accept it and now he and Scott are stronger than ever before. _

They ran through the woods, feet touching the ground at the same time, in the same pattern. One's eyes glowed red and the other one's were the color of honey. They ran through the leaves faster than any human could ever dream of. Wind buzzed past their ears and not a sound could be heard. And this was a worrying realization.

They came to a stop at the same time, as if their brains were one. "Stiles, it's too quiet..." The red eyed one said, grasping the other boy's bicep. The yellow eyed beta sniffed the air and scanned the area.

"I don't see anything, Scott. You sure something's-" The boy, Stiles, was suddenly on the ground. An arrow stuck prominently from his back.

"No, no, no." Scott whispered, kneeling next to the panting beta. He pulled the weapon from Stiles' back and threw it aside.

"Fuckin' wolfsbane." Stiles grunted. He held a hand to his chest and sat up. Scott put an arm around the young wolf and began to pull him from the ground just as people with guns and bows came out from behind the trees,surrounding them.

"Scott, sweetheart. How nice to see you here." Kate Argent, the devil herself, walked past some of the archers towards the two boys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles coughed out, managing to glare at the woman. Kate only preceded to laugh, walking forward and grabbing a hold of Stiles chin. She forced him to look up and she gazed at his eyes in interest. Scott growled and Kate turned to look at him. His fangs came down as he pulled Stiles back towards him.

"Protective, huh? You two really are brothers now, aren't you?" She chuckled before placing a finger on her temple and sucking in a deep breath.

"I've been watching you two for a while now. Ever since you changed Stiles." she smirked at Scott whom returned a snarl.

"Charming." Stile chocked out. Kate ignored the interruption and continued.

"You two have become quite invincible. In fact, no werewolf by himself, alpha or not, would be able to stop you. Your bond is so strong that even wolfsbane can't stop you," She motioned towards Stiles who's wound was already healing rapidly.

"I searched and searched and then I came across a discovery. If I get one, then the other is done. It's a riddle, really. I know how you love those, Stiles." the boy's face was grim as he recalled the nogitsune and Allison. He pushed the thoughts away and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Why are you even doing this?" Scott growled eying each person, prepared to strike anyone who stepped forward.

"It's time this town is cleaned. Starting with you pesky werewolves." She licked her lips.

Scott could see someone step forward from behind him with a shocking device of some sort. He turned and without hesitation, ripped his claws down the man's chest. While the alpha was busy and Stiles had been watching, Kate took advantage of the moment. She reached forward and dug a needle into the beta's neck. Within seconds he was on the ground, eyes wide.

"You thought you'd seen the last of the kanima poison didn't you?" She whispered in his ear ripping him from the ground.

"Don't touch him," Scott roared from behind the snickering woman. She flicked her hand in a careless gesture and the men surrounded Scott. One from behind him, electrocuted him. He screamed, but refused to give up. He tried to rip past Kate's henchmen but he was shocked again and this time he fell to his knees. He watched in terror as Kate dragged his best friend away from him. Stiles stared in fear and Scott returned the look.

The men left as quickly as they had arrived and Scott laid trembling on the forest floor.

All he knew was that once he found Stiles, Kate Argent would be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott expected to be down for a while, but in a matter of five minutes he was up and following Stiles' scent. He ran past a clearing and reached a street. He sniffed the air before he took off down the empty street. Within three minutes he spotted a van ahead of him. His eyebrows pinned together in irritation as he sprinted towards the speeding car. He caught up to it and jumped atop the car.

Inside the van, Stiles was handcuffed to a bar on the wall in the back. He was sitting on the ground, still unable to move. Kate was petting his hair as a loud bang came from above their heads. Stiles' lips curved up in the slightest. Pounding came from the ceiling of the car and Kate watched, as a hole developed, with a grin on her face. Scott fell through and came face to face with the she-devil.

The driver of the van slammed on the breaks, throwing both Kate and Scott forward. While he had the chance, Scott sliced his claws across the man's neck. He turned back to Kate and punched he on the jaw. She laughed maniacally as her skin turned a blue color, her nails sharpened into claws, and her teeth became fangs. She chuckled at the surprised look on both Scott and Stiles' faces.

"Peter gave me a gift. I'm different from you savages," As she spoke, Stiles began to gain feeling as he wiggled his fingers an tested the shackle's strength.

"With just a single touch, I can make you feel as if you've been lit on fire." She turned her back on Scott and cupped Stiles' cheek. He screamed, shaking his head trying to move away from the poisonous hand.

Without hesitation, Scott slammed his claws into her back evoking a scream from the blue woman. She fell to the ground and in the few seconds he had, he ripped Stiles' hands from the cuffs and they both ran from the car.

"_Want to see what else I can do, boys?" _A dark, sinister voice rang out from behind them. They ran back into the rapidly darkening woods, without looking. With cat-like curiosity, Stiles turned his head. There were two Kate's now. Both had wild grins on their faces and deadly fangs out for show.

"There's two," Stiles thought in fear.

"Just run," Scott replied, almost out of breath.

The two could reach each others mind, feel each others pain, or make the other stronger. They were unstoppable and it would be practically impossible to separate the two. This is why, Kate, being able to separate them even if only for a minute was dangerous. They had to get to Derek before Kate got to them.

Shortcut after shortcut, they finally lost the woman and made it to Derek's loft. They walked into the place, huffing and puffing wildly. Everyone was there, well everyone who survived last years events.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles eyes immediately changed from their warm brown color to yellow again. Jackson smirked from where he was standing _next to Lydia._

"I see you've changed, Stiles." He chuckled putting his arm around Lydia's waist.

"I see you're still an arrogant dick, Jackson." Stiles growled, walking forward and protectively pulling Lydia towards him.

"It's okay, Stiles. We were just catching up." She whispered, rubbing her free hand against the boy's cheek. His eyes changed back to their regular color and his scowl finally left his face.

"Oh ohhhh," Jackson chuckled before saying, "I guess you got lucky with the bite, aye Stiles? She only dates werewolves."

"They were dating before that, thank you very much. And we have more important business to attend to. Where's Derek?" Scott asked with a hint of irritation. Jackson pointed to the couch where Derek was sitting, trying to not laugh.

"Kate's back."

"I know." Derek said, all traces of laughter gone from his face, as he lifted his shirt. It was still bloody from his encounter with his ex.

"She can transform into two of herself." Scott said.

"And she can make you feel like your burning from the inside with just a touch of the finger." Stiles adding, shivering as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"That's ironic. She burnt down the Hale house and now she has the ability to-" Jackson shut his mouth when Scott glared at him with red eyes.

Thunder roared outside and lightning light up the entire apartment.


End file.
